Connectors typically comprise a contact element support made of an insulating material. Thus the contact element support is also called an insulating body. Said contact element support can be designed such that one contact element, preferably a plurality of contact elements forming a contact element comb, can be mounted at or in said contact element support. The contact elements are frequently fixedly mounted in or at said contact element support by embedding said contact elements in the contact element support at the time it is formed by injection molding of a plastic material.
When mounting contact elements in the contact element support by injection molding, various problems occur. For instance, the injection molding process is complicated because the contact elements have to be held in the proper location at the time the injection molding operation occurs.
The present invention is directed to overcoming the problems encountered in the prior art.